


【CA】灯下黑

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA】灯下黑

克鲁利将鼻梁上的墨镜摘下，因为他眼前已经是黑漆漆的了，应某只天使的要求——他施了一个奇迹，房间里的所有灯（包括蜡烛）都应声而灭。

“要是被上头发现我要跟一只恶魔做……”

天使及时将那个将要说出口的词收回，发出了一声像是被烫着了的嘶声，恶魔挑了挑眉。原来不止恶魔走在教堂会烫脚，天使说脏话也会烫嘴。

阿兹拉斐尔换了一个自认为比较学术性的词——交媾。

“这是要被革职的！”

恶魔又开始施展诱惑了，他吐出了分叉的蛇信子。

“被革职了不好吗？这样你就没有理由拒绝跟我同居了。”

“下面太阴暗了，我还是比较喜欢晒太阳……”

“我的住处一点也不阴暗，阳光充沛，看屋里的盆栽就知道了，他们一点叶斑也没有。”

“那都是因为你经常对它们大吼大叫，你在的时候它们都战战兢兢的，抖得不成样子。”

克鲁利撇了撇嘴，他知道自己永远吵不过喋喋不休的天使。

“既然你这么喜欢在光明的那一边，那我开灯好了。”他作势要再次打响响指。

“克鲁利——”

阿兹拉斐尔勾上他的脖颈，手掌顺着脊柱向下慢慢将对方想要打响指的手压下，这是他最后的底线了——熄灯做爱。

“看在上帝的份上，快点开始吧——”

克鲁利对阿兹拉斐尔这种任务式的语气感到有些不满，但他该知足了，天知道（呸），地知道他为了将天使哄上床花了多大的口舌，他可不想让到嘴的天使扇扇翅膀又飞走了。  
阿兹拉斐尔很少去抱怨些什么，但为了他悉心包养了90年的西装三件套最后他还是选择开口。

“克鲁利，你就不能施一个奇迹让我的衣服直接消失吗？”

恶魔还在跟马甲的第三颗纽扣作斗争，这该死的设计，他呲牙咧齿地说道：“这是情趣！你这只愚蠢的天使！”

“噢，这真是太伤人了克鲁利，你这只——”某个B字开头的单词在他的舌尖打转，他感觉自己的舌头又被烫了一下，他气结：“你这只坏恶魔！”

“谢谢夸奖？”

克鲁利终于将阿兹拉斐尔剥了个精光，但他的手被挡在了白色的羽翼外，在天使的强烈控诉下，他不得不施下数个奇迹将期间他扯掉的纽扣重新缝回去。

“现在满意了？”

阿兹拉斐尔无声地将包裹着自己的羽翼收回，天使本应该习惯以不同的形态与面目示人——穿衣服的不穿衣服的，或许是被外派到人间生活了太久，又或许是因为别的原因，总而言之，他感觉有些羞耻。

克鲁利的上衣在一个响指后消失。

“这不公平！”阿兹拉斐尔抗议道。

克鲁利耸耸肩：“或许下一次可以由你来代劳？”

“那我肯定不会弄掉你的纽扣……”

恶魔的蛇眸在黑夜中反射着亮光，天使被对方盯得发毛，后知后觉地才发觉自己刚刚貌似说了一些不得了的话，他捂住了嘴巴。

他的手被压在了脸侧，克鲁利轻易地撬开他紧抿的嘴唇，灵活的舌头在口腔内扫荡，连天灵盖都发麻。

恶魔在他耳边低语：“不仅有下一次，还会有很多很多次。”

在他快喘不过气来的时候克鲁利终于放过了他的嘴唇，带着分叉的舌尖实在是太犯规了，天使晕乎乎地想。

紧接着他并拢的双腿就被强行分开，克鲁利的动作静止了十秒，甚至更久。

“这……”

他仅仅吐出一个单词就没有了下文，这让阿兹拉斐尔更加忐忑了，他匆忙解释道：“我知道这有违生理常识，但你应该懂的，天使可以随意切换性别，我不知道你更喜欢和男人交媾还是女人，所以我……”

“咳咳——”克鲁利适时地化解尴尬的气氛，“我懂你的意思，我当天使那会还没想到这种玩法，你还真是……聪颖过人。”

“谢谢夸奖。”天使毫不客气地将恶魔的表扬照单全收，“所以，你是更喜欢男人还是女人？”

“不得不说我们还真是有默契。”克鲁利答非所问，阿兹拉斐尔听得一头雾水，但他的腿被分得更开了，大腿根隔着布料都能感受到对方裆间的热度，潮红迅速漫上肌肤。

“毕竟你没有当过恶魔，所以你可能很难感同身受。”克鲁利观察着阿兹拉斐尔脸上的表情，“简单点来讲，这里——”他的眼神投向自己的下半身，“跟我的舌头一样……”

“很长吗？这有什么很难接受的。”

克鲁利没有说话只是打了一个响指，他下半身的布料随即消失，阿兹拉斐尔惊讶地睁大双眼，他突然后悔自己前一秒说过的话。

那里的确跟他的舌头如出一辙，不仅仅是长，而且还分叉出两根，这下他总算是知道克鲁利为什么说他们有默契了。

克鲁利的手指探入他的女穴，那里已经足够湿润了，酿出的蜜液甚至溢出穴口，指尖轻轻按压花蒂，他从来没有体验过这种感觉——像有一股电流冲击脊柱，让他的腰忍不住往上弹跳了一下。

恶魔将沾上蜜液的手指往后穴探去，穴口的褶皱被汁液浸润到柔软，一个指节能轻松地陷入，天使的腰都软了。

比手指更加粗长炙热的存在顶上他的穴口——两个都是，他一时不知道是否该庆幸自己变出了男女两套生殖器官，若是它们都被塞进一个地方，噢上帝啊，他简直不敢想象，自己会被撑坏的。

但现在他的处境也没有好到哪里去——两根阴茎正在同时破开他，穴口被撑开到极致，下半身涨得很，克鲁利将亲吻印在他的嘴角和胸前，但这丝毫不会缓解他此时的不适。他抱住克鲁利的肩膀，将指甲嵌入对方的背——这实在是太难受了，他的眼睛里蓄着被逼出的生理盐水，声线中带上一丝软濡的哭腔：“你这只坏恶魔！你太大了……我快感觉不到我的下半身了……”

“我的好天使——”阿兹拉斐尔眼角刚滑落的泪珠就被他吻走，那是最为纯净的圣水，对于恶魔来说是致命的，但他甘之如饴。

“很快我就能让你爽到升天。”

天使喘着气，眼神失去了焦距：“我不是本来就是天使吗？”

克鲁利将阿兹拉斐尔完全笼罩在自己的阴影下：“那我们就一起堕进地狱吧。”他挺腰将硬挺全根没入，天使在他的怀里抖得像个筛子。

他开始挺动腰杆，天使的双腿失力地虚环在他的腰侧，胸膛在剧烈起伏，眼神迷离。

炽热隐没在粉嫩的穴口又抽离，甬道的嫩肉紧绞着他，阿兹拉斐尔一如既往地将他的全部接纳——两根阴茎都被很好地吞入，紧密贴合得不留一丝空隙。

他将阿兹拉斐尔从床垫上捞起，天使迷迷糊糊地坐到了他的身上，重力让他进入得更深，阿兹拉斐尔撑住他的胸膛吐出一句绵长的呻吟。他抬起腰想要短暂地逃离，但他绝望地发现当他的身体向前倾的时候，尽管插在后穴的那根阴茎会抽离一些，但前面的那根却插入得更深了，反之亦然，膝盖颤抖着撑在床垫上支撑着全身的重量，现在他变得进退维谷了。

他不动不代表克鲁利不会动，恶魔坏心眼地向上挺动，他差点就失去了平衡结结实实地坐在他的大腿上。

“动一动吧，天使，平时你运动得太少了，瞧瞧你的小肚子。”克鲁利的指尖戳进对方腹部的软肉里。

阿兹拉斐尔咬着下唇好让自己的腰不会失力塌下去，他小幅度地前后晃动着腰，两根阴茎在前后一深一浅地进入他，不偏不倚地交替按压着他的敏感带，腰部肌肉紧绷，弯成一道优美的曲线，欲海的巨浪快要将他掀翻，克鲁利‘好心’地拯救了他。

脊背终于再次接触柔软的床垫，他舒了一口气，但下一秒他的双腿就被压到胸前，这个姿势对于他六千岁的腰来说实在是不怎么友好，他皱起了眉，克鲁利伏在他的身上，下身抽插的速度在加快，肉体碰撞发出的清脆声音让他红了耳尖。

阿兹拉斐尔温热的掌心挤进了一只微凉的手掌，修长的手指缠上他的，然后就将他紧紧扣住。

“阿兹拉斐尔，我……”他的指尖抵在了恶魔的唇瓣上，他知道克鲁利要对他说些什么，他还知道那句话很有可能会灼伤恶魔分叉的舌尖。

“我知道的，克鲁利，我一直都知道，毕竟我们已经在一起六千年了不是吗？”

金黄色的蛇眸怔怔地看向他，他环上了对方的脖子将他拉近。

“所以现在吻我就好。”

克鲁利照做了。

他感觉自己再次坠落，这次他坠落在了天使的怀抱里，这里胜似天堂。


End file.
